


Shifting Tides

by ishala8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Vampires, manipulative!Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishala8/pseuds/ishala8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While myths of vampires remain, Wizarding England has registered their species extinct millennia ago. When they appear again, seeking refuge from a nation they have thrown into political turmoil, their mere presence will shift the tides of war between Light and Dark. After all, who are wizards to distinguish between the two when Fate demands otherwise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way do I own Harry Potter or Vampire Knight; they belong to their respective copyright owners. As for this fiction, it is fan-made and generates no profit.
> 
> Timeline: Book 4 – Goblet of Fire (1994)

Dolores Jane Umbridge liked to believe herself a just and righteous woman. That is why when she was appointed Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic three years ago to the day she finally felt to have been given no less than what she rightfully deserved. Her seat in the Wizengamot came to her most fortunately as well and yet, not all was right in her world.

Straightening a slightly crooked ribbon on her lovely pink wall, she clenched her thin lips tightly in displeasure. All this power in her hands and yet the fools who made up the wizarding world chose to look at child – a halfblood at that – to save them. No one other than her beloved Cornelius acknowledged her exceptional skill and brightness. No one else appreciated her and yet there was nothing she could do to show them.

If only she was allowed to... But no, Cornelius had said it wasn’t time yet. She would wait. She would wait to show them just how much power she held over their miserably mundane lives. The Dark Lord held nothing to her. For all his wicked and evil plans he died in a freak accident, but she would live.  _Her_ name would be known throughout history as the one to save the wizarding kind from the plague that were the muggles.

With a slight nod of satisfaction, she turned to exit her office. With a brisk wave of her wand she assured herself the door was firmly locked and walked evenly down the darkened Ministry corridors, her purse swaying evenly at her side.

Exiting the elevator at the Atrium, she headed for the Floo Hallway, her small heels echoing ominously in the silent building. Turning one last corner, she came at an abrupt stop upon seeing two teenagers standing motionlessly right in the middle of the floor.

“W-What are you doing here?” she demanded sharply, her voice near a screech of outrage as she turned on them.

Insolence would not be tolerated on her watch! These disrespectful children would pay for being where they don’t belong. She would see to it. The older one – blond she noted – stepped forwards and bowed shortly.

“I, Takuma Ichijo, hereby challenge you to a duel for your Wizengamot seat as is my right under the Wizengamot Seat Appointment Decree of 568.”

His voice was clear, even and had a melodious quality to it. She almost stared in fascination, before his words registered and she almost exploded in outrage.

“No such decree exists and you will do well to know who it is you are speaking to with such insolence, you dim-witted whelp!” she shrieked and saw the younger one flinch and retreat further into the shadows.

“Under Article 10, section 1, I am required to inform you that forfeiture of the seat will allow you to withdraw from the duel, otherwise you are bound by your magic to follow through,” he continued evenly and she shook with blazing anger as she raised her wand against him.

“ _Crucio_.”

Her voice dripped with honey as she spoke the word and yet she was to gain no enjoyment from the action as it was all over in under a second. In a swift move the boy drew an oddly shaped sword and stabbed her through the heart before the curse even left her wand.

“Goodbye, Ms Umbridge,” whispered the boy, pulling the katana clean from her limp body, “you haven’t died in vain.”


	2. News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not incredibly happy with this chapter so I might end up re-writing it, but let me know what you think.

**_Wizengamot Deaths_ **

**_Nine Wizengamot officials killed in three days_ reports Rita Skeeter.**

**_After leaving us to stew in agony for three days the Department of Magical Law Enforcement finally releases the official report as to the recent deaths of nine Wizengamot officials._ **

**_All nine officials were killed at undetermined hours within the Ministry by a single blow through the heart. There is no indication of a break in or a magical signature and the weapon of choice appears to be some kind of sword. Aurors state muggles as the most probable cause._ **

**_While there appears to be no connection between the deaths other than the victims’ official standing within the Wizengamot this reporter hesitantly reveals that all nine members were known for their fierce dislike of the non-magical._ **

**_Auror guards have been allocated to all remaining Wizengamot members and security measures within the Ministry have tripled over the past few days. The public is reassured that all necessary steps have been taken to prevent any further deaths._ **

**_For more information and list of names of the deceased see page 10._ **

-o-

Annabel Orva Gret sighed in frustration at the sheer number of Aurors following her out of her office to lunch. It had been two days since she was assigned the guard detail and despite her many protests they had yet to leave her alone.

Three more of her colleagues had been found dead so she knew that even the Aurors were powerless against this new threat. Two days, three casualties and they had no better idea of what they were dealing with than before.

Pulled out of her thoughts by the strong arm that appeared to block her path she looked up at the captain of her Auror guard. Following his gaze she looked up to see two teenagers blocking her path in the sparsely populated corridor she had chosen to make her way through.

Noting the tension, many of the passersby had stopped to take in the scene. The boys were young, barely out of school, and beautiful – there was no other way to describe them. Their skin was flawless and exceedingly pale and they stood gracefully with a maturity that one could only develop through time or noble birth.

Annabel stared at them in awe. The oldest was blond with blue eyes, standing slightly in front of the other as if protecting him. Strapped at his waist she noticed an odd sword. The other had brown hair and eyes, both a colour that oddly reminded her of fine wine.

“Move aside!” commanded the Auror at her side, breaking the tense silence.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that,” stated the blond with a small smile. Despite herself, Annabel blushed and reached up in an attempt to tame her bushy mane in some semblance of order. He was cute!

“I, Takuma Ichijo, hereby challenge you to a duel for your Wizengamot seat as is my right under the Wizengamot Seat Appointment Decree of 568,” the boy continued with a slight bow, drawing her out of he musings.

“I- What?” she asked back in confusion. That she had never heard before.

“Article 9 of the Decree takes forfeiture of the seat to mean withdrawal from the duel,” he continued, regret evident in his voice. “Please withdraw, my lady. I would very much prefer to prevent yet another pointless death but I will have no choice if you hold onto your seat.”

“It was you!” the Auror shouted in outrage. “You killed all those people.”

“Your laws make it perfectly legal,” the younger one drawled emotionlessly. “Takuma-san always gave them a choice.”

“No such law exists,” raged the Auror, pointing his wand at them. “And no Wizengamot member will give up their seats it-”

“I will,” interrupted Annabel.

“There is no need, ma’am,” returned one of the younger Aurors. “You are in no danger. We’ll take care of this.”

“They are Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki,” Annabel sneered back derisively, “noble vampires and two of the few able to claim direct association with Kaname Kuran, the Pureblood who ascended the throne. They are aides to the first and most powerful King the Vampire World has seen in centuries!”

Takuma nodded her way in acknowledgement while every wizard present reached for their wands.

“Idiots!” shouted Annabel disarming the closest Auror. “Magic does not work on Level B vampires and above.”

The audience seemed petrified at the announcement, but she ignored them and turned to bow at the two.

“I, Annabel Orva Gret, formally forfeit any rights and duties associated with my Wizengamot seat. As of this moment I no longer claim the privilege of office within the Wizengamot.”

The blond smiled. “I, Takuma Ichijo, accept your forfeiture and lay claim to your seat. This duel I claim void.”

With that he turned, walking away evenly, with Shiki following in his step. Annabel shook her head and smiled bitterly. Everything she has worked her entire life to acquire had been thrown away in an instant. She had always known the ancient selection laws would cause problems! But, no! No one ever listened to her.

‘Wizengamot seats are, and always  _have been_ , appointed by the Minister, Miss Gret!’ she remembered Fudge’s scathing voice replying to her concerns when she had approached him about the Decrees of Old. She sincerely hoped Takuma targeted the idiot next.

With a small sound of frustration, she spun on her heel and went back to her office. Since she suddenly found herself out of a job, she might as well pack her things.

-o-

After escaping his enraged uncle, arriving at the Burrow, meeting Ron’s brothers and tactically retreating from the argument between the twins and the two oldest Weasleys, Harry found himself sitting with his friends in Ron’s room.  Having just finished hearing the explanation about the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, Harry turned to Hermione who appeared ready to burst with the urge to share some kind of news.

“Did you hear?” she asks eagerly, hugging a pillow closer to her chest with nerves.

“Hear what?” Harry questioned uncertainly. Last time someone had pulled him aside to impart some vital piece of information he had spent his school year hiding from a prisoner escapee who was, supposedly, after him.

“The Ministry!” came Hermione’s excited reply. “There have been all these deaths due to some forgotten law that apparently makes it legal. It is all very primitive, if you ask me, but-”

“There were reports everywhere,” interrupted Ron before Hermione could go into another of her tirades. “Twelve Wizengamot officials died before the Aurors even knew what was happening. Here.”

With that he passed Harry a newspaper. A fuzzy-haired witch was standing in front of a horde of lights and reporters, seemingly giving a statement. Intrigued, the Boy-Who-Lived went on to read the first page article that concerned something other than his daily misadventures.

**_Ministry Decrees to Blame for Murder_ **

**_Aurors abandon recent case, claiming the Wizengamot officials’ deaths to be fully legal and justified_ ** **writes Rita Skeeter.**

**_Three more officials were found dead despite the increased security measures before Wizengamot official Annabel Orva Gret confronted the killers and survived._ **

**_According to those present at the event, there were two assailants, both incredibly young and beautiful. Miss Gret identified them as Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki, Noble vampires and aides to the vampire King Kaname Kuran._ **

**_When accosted, Miss Gret was offered the option of either forfeiting her seat within the Wizengamot or engaging Lord Ichijo in a duel to the death. This reporter is pleased to announce that she chose the former option which enabled her to remain very much alive and share her knowledge as to this latest crime with yours truly._ **

**_“Lord Ichijo is well within his rights under the Wizengamot Seat Appointment Decree of 568 to challenge any current Wizengamot member for their seat,” says Miss Gret in her official press statement. “The Decree remains unchanged since olden times. Even if it was to change now, Lord Ichijo is still entitled to the thirteen seats he has won so far.”_ **

**_Minister Cornelius Fudge promises instant revision of the Decrees of Old, but with Lord Ichijo commanding over a quarter of the Wizengamot votes, the future remains uncertain._ **

**_For the full text of the Wizengamot Seat Appointment Decree 568 see page 24._ **

“Vampires?” asked Harry in bewilderment.

“Can you believe that they were blaming muggles till just a few days ago?” demanded Hermione incensed only for Ron to pin her with a long suffering look.

“Vampires don’t exist, at least not on record,” Ron answered his best friend’s question.

“When did  _you_  start using such serious words Ron?” sulked Hermione before turning to Harry. “He is right though. The last vampire on record died around the same time as the Hogwarts Founders. The race was declared extinct by the Ministries of the Wizarding World.”

“But obviously they are not,” Harry stated waving the paper around. “Didn’t they say anything about it?”

Ron laughed. “ _The Quibbler_ did,” he stated.

“Yes, surprisingly enough,” added Hermione. “No one really knows what really happened, but apparently the Wizarding Orient was at war at the time. Later the war spread to the muggle world in the 1000s and the rest of the Wizarding world broke all contact with them so as to avoid exposure.”

“But what happened?” demanded the Boy-Who-Lived. “Didn’t we get back in contact with them?”

“There was nothing left to get back in contact with, mate,” explained Ron sadly.

The smart witch beside him nodded in sadly in agreement.

 “The Orient isn’t like Britain, the two worlds weren’t separate,” she explained. “While not all muggles knew of wizards, they all lived together. All the Emperors, Lords and noble families that ruled what we now know as Asia were magical. When the wizarding families started struggling for power against each other and dragging their muggle vassals into their war, things became… unstable. We know that time as the Feudal Era.

“The power play only stopped because muggles turned against everyone of magical blood. The fall of the Orient was the biggest tragedy of our race. Everyone had either fled or died by the end of it all.”

“So did vampires remain?” questioned Harry.

“This Gret woman gave an interview to Mr Lovegood,” this time the answer came from Ron. “She was a bookworm like Hermione–”

Forced to duck a pillow thrown by his bushy-haired friend, Ron never got to finish that sentence.

“Books are important Ron,” she admonished before turning back to Harry. “Ms Gret was given some old vampire texts to translate by the Unspeakables. She has Masteries in many lost languages so it’s kind of her side job. Anyway, she found that the books were actually journals of a Pureblood vampire named Juuri Kuran and that they dated back to the 1900s, a hundred years  _after_ the end of the wars and almost a millennia after the extinction of vampires. She’s been after the Ministry to look into it for the past four years but they have refused to do anything.”

“Nothing surprising there,” muttered Harry, earning himself a harsh look from Hermione before she conceded him the point with a sigh.

“Yes, well…” She shrugged. “Ms Gret says she visited Japan last year to chase up the leads in the journals and found that vampires have developed some sort of a political system similar to ours on the island. There is a Vampire Council that’s been running the vampire population, but apparently a King ascended to the vampire throne last year for the first time in some millennia. She found no other permanent magical populace except a group of humans that use magical weapons and call themselves Vampire Hunters.”

“Hunters?” asked the boy-hero, blinking owlishly back at his friends.

“Vampires are dangerous, Harry,” admonished Hermione to Ron’s empathetic nodding. “They  _kill_  people to sustain themselves! If they came to Britain an alliance with these hunters may be our best chance of survival!”

“But they–”

“Dinner’s ready!” called Mrs Weasley startling the three and breaking off Harry’s protestation.

As the three hurried down to dinner silently, Harry couldn’t help but frown to himself under the concerned gaze of his two friends.


End file.
